


on a break

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Flirting, Fluff, Fucking, Gay Sex, Jealous, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Smut, Stranger - Freeform, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, drunk, flirt, handjob, handjobs, kiss, love making, moans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum are on a break when they both see eachother on a night out at the Albert.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 26





	on a break

Ben and Callum have been on a break for a couple of weeks now, it was Ben that insisted they needed a break he thought it was best that Callum explore his options and make sure that it’s Ben he really wants, with him only coming out a few months ago he went straight into a relationship with Ben instead of getting to know other guys. Callum didn’t want them to have a break of course he didn’t he knew it was Ben that he wanted he didn’t need to explore other options but Ben wasn’t gonna take no for an answer.

It was a couple weeks later one Friday night Ben was feeling down missing Callum of course but he had told himself that Callum needed to do this, they had cut all contact knowing it would only make things worse if they was still seeing or texting eachother, they’d had brief glances in the square but nothing more. Ben had decided to go out to the Albert for a drink and maybe even find himself a hookup to take his mind away from Callum, he was a couple of drinks in feeling a bit tipsy when he spotted Callum walk through the door with who he supposes was one of his work colleagues. Ben was sat in the corner alone, usually he would be at the bar waiting for someone to approach him but maybe he wasn’t up for a hookup as much as he told himself.

Ben watched Callums movements the whole time he was there, it didn’t look like he was there to find a hookup he genuinely was just having a drink and a chat with his mate. Suddenly there was someone standing in the line of Bens vision a tall dark haired handsome guy, he introduced himself as Dan and asked if he could take a seat. Ben looked him up and down deciding why not it would help to take his mind off Callum for a while. They got chatting a bit of laughing and a bit of flirting it was nice, Callum had now spotted Ben in the corner with the handsome man and his heart had sunk seeing Ben with someone else but he guessed this is why Ben told him they should have a break it wasn’t Callum that he wanted to see other people he wanted to see other people himself. He made his way to the bar and ordered 5 shots downing them all straight after the other. When he returned to his friend he looked back over at Ben who was now mid kiss with the man sitting across from him, Callum was shocked still at the sight he wanted to physically throw up he couldn’t handle this he couldn’t watch Ben walk out this club with someone else. He wiped the tears forming in his eyes and told his mate he had an emergency leaving the club within seconds.

the man with Ben pulled back from the kiss whispering in his ear “shall we get out of here” Ben immediately looked round for Callum not seeing him anywhere, he enjoyed the kiss of course he did but it wasn’t Callum and he did not want to go home with this random man the thought of him in bed with him was making his stomach twist. “No thanks mate” he replied standing up from the table making his way outside. 

When he got outside he saw Callum standing by the entry one hand on the wall and his head bowed down, he made his way to Callum pulling him into the entry. “Uh uh Ben what are you doing” Ben crashed his lips into Callums harshly pushing his tongue into his mouth, Callum wanted to resist it but he’s missed Ben so much he just sinks into the kiss letting Ben take control. After a few minutes Ben pulls back breathless with lust filled eyes, before either of them could say anything Bens mouth was on Callums neck sucking and nipping at the part he knows drives Callum wild, “Ben stop” Callum says while pulling Bens head off his neck. “What you telling me you don’t want this?” Ben replies staring into Callums eyes. “I’ve just saw you kissing another man in there Ben” Callum says quietly with tears forming in his eyes “cal I’m so sorry I was sat watching you the whole night and he came over wanting to sit with me I thought it would be a good distraction from you but then he kissed me and asked to take me home but I couldn’t think of anything worse I just wanted you so I got up and came outside to look for ya” Callum can see the honesty in Bens eyes he knows he’s telling the truth. “I came out here because I felt physically sick watching you kiss him Ben” Callum says sternly. “I’m sorry I would never do anything like that to you on purpose cal I’d never want to hurt you, please come home with me” Ben pleads. Even though Callum hates what’s just happened and hates Ben for making them have a break the man he loves is stood here telling him he wants to take him home, he can’t say no he never could.

When they get back to Bens he leads Callum up stairs straight to his bedroom, Callum notices the piles of clothes on the floor and the bottles of water and beer that have been left on the bed side table, maybe Ben isn’t doing as good with this break as he thought. Ben pushes Callum down on the bed while getting on top straddling him, he connects their lips passionately letting the kiss deepen itself as they go, Callum pulls back “Ben” “please cal just for tonight just let us have this” Ben pleads with him, eyes glossy with tears. Callum nods while undoing Bens shirt, he takes it off him before placing tender kisses to his chest he can hear the slight hums and sighs as he works his mouth all around. Ben kisses the top of Callums head taking him by surprise he lifts his head up to look at Ben who pushes him back down onto the bed before moving his head to Callums neck working on the same spot he had in the alley, he undoes Callums shirt instantly licking and biting his nipples, Callum lets out small moans while rubbing his hand through Bens hair. Ben slowly makes his way down to his crotch leaving little kisses on his chest and stomach as he goes, he reaches his crotch and undoes his jeans pulling them down with his boxers, lowering himself to his thighs he begins to kiss them making his way back up to his cock. He rests his head on his thigh for a few seconds giving little sighs while admiring his length. “Ben please” Callum whispers. 

He takes his cock in his hand slowly pumping it while running his thumb over the slit causing Callum to squirm under him, he begins to suck at the tip softly enjoying every second. Callum thrusts up making Ben take him deeper into his mouth, He hums around his cock when it’s fully inside and begins to suck. After a few minutes Ben pulls off his cock, starting to undo his own jeans he quickly takes them off with his boxers, getting the lube from his back pocket before throwing them on the floor. He makes his way back up Callums body kissing him a few more times “I’ve missed you so much” he says into his mouth before making his way back down to his cock. “Fuck me” Callum growls at him. Ben opens the lube dribbling it on his fingers, he enters one into Callum easing it in and out before adding another and another, Callum assures him hes ready so Ben dribbles some more lube onto his cock before lining it up with his hole. He edges the tip in letting Callum adjust before pushing fully in, he lets out a low moan when he feels the heat of Callum around him, he begins to fuck Callum slowly leaning over him placing open mouth kisses to his jaw as he thrusts. It feels different to both of them this doesn’t feel like sex it feels like making love. Usually Ben quickens the pace quickly but he’s not this time, he’s staying slow and passionate. They're both sweating with the intensity of it even though it’s not a hard fuck like usual they’re still both really worked up. “You’re so gorgeous” Callum says into Bens ear who is still pressing kisses to his jaw. Ben brings himself back to Callums mouth kissing him with a smile on his face. 

Ben takes Callums cock in his hand and starts to pump it wanting Callum to reach his climax first, he pumps it fast moving his thumb swiftly over the tip every few seconds knowing that’s what gets to Callum, within minutes Callum is cumming all over his hands letting out the sweetest moans Bens ever heard. It tips Ben over the edge and he’s cumming inside Callum while whispering “Callum, Callum, Callum” he collapses on top of him both closing their eyes for a few minutes coming down from their orgasms. Ben rolls off Callum laying on his back next to him “I love you” he whispers before turning on his side putting his head on Callums chest and his arm over his stomach. They both fall asleep within minutes satisfied and happy to be in bed with eachother again.


End file.
